Drago Bludvist
|crimes = Indirect murder Terrorism Animal cruelty Abuse Brainwashing Slavery Usurpation Arson Conspiracy Multiple other offenses |type of villain = Tyrannical Warlord}} Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon animated franchise. He served as the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 29th full-length animated feature film How To Train Your Dragon 2, the overarching antagonist in the DreamWorks Dragons TV series, specifically in Dragons: Race to the Edge, and a posthumous antagonist of DreamWorks' 36th full-length animated feature film How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He is a cruel, aggressive, treacherous, cunning, hateful and megalomaniacal warlord who sought to amass a massive army of men and dragons by enslaving dragons with the Muddy Bewilderbeast. He uses his domineering traits to convince entire tribes of chieftains to follow him before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. He is Krogan, the Warlords and the his army's former leader, the Muddy Bewilderbeast's former master, Eret's former boss, one of the archenemies of Hiccup as well as Valka, and the killer of Stoick the Vast. He was voiced by in How to Train Your Dragon 2 and the Race to the Edge final episode The King of Dragons Part 2, who also played Korath the Pursuer in the 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy film, and Mose Jakande in Fast & Furious 7. While in the Race to the Edge episode "Wings of War Part 1", he was voiced by , who also played his second-in-command Krogan in the series. Appearance Drago is a 50-year-old, 6'10, 300 lb, well-built man matching his intimidating and dangerous personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt, he wears a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Personality Authoritarian, erratic, cantankerous, two-faced and red-blooded, Drago is a delusional and narcissistic warlord who considers anyone who disagrees with him a threat to his position of power and substequently needs to be eliminated. Stoik and Valka understood only two well that reasoning with him was a futile endeavor. When he encounted Hiccup and saw his mastery of dragons, he attempted to win Hiccup loyalty over and justify his own actions, claiming he was a man of the people who would free mankind from the fear of dragons. However, much of his behavior was on the contrary, as while he oppressed and enslaved dragons through fear, his treatment of humans was not better by much, if at all. He also responds to ridicule from the cheifetains by burning them alive. However he allowed Astrid and the other Berkian hostages to ridicule him since he could get answers from them. While he was almost as effective at dragon-training as Hiccup, his approach was radically different. As opposed to Hiccup's compassionate and reward-based training style, Drago utilized psycological spirit-breaking and learned helplessness to totally quell any remoteley rebelious impulses and renderhis dragons totally subdued in his prescence. Hiccup and Toothless had a warm relationship based on trust and mutual respect, Drago had a toxic and manipulative relationship with all his dragons. Drago often utilized a tragic story of his family being killed and having his village burned as a child. He also defends his choice to subjugate dragons due to one removing his arm albeit in unspecific circumstances and at an unspecific time. Despite his claims of wanting to liberate humans from dragons, in actuality he seeks to form a pyramid with him at the pinnacle, dragons below him and humans at the very bottom. Despite his obvious madness, Drago possesses complete mastery over dragons. Even the most fearsome of creatures were completely helpless and afraid in his presence. However, his greatest weakness was that he could not respect or even understand a love or bond between a dragon and a person. Drago's ultimate undoing was his inability to understand dragons being peaceful, nonviolent, elegant creatures that Hiccup spoke about; in his eyes they were nothing but warmongering and obstreperous monsters, which led to him being utterly dumbfounded when Hiccup was able to get Toothless to break the connection between him and the Alpha out of sheer loyalty for one another. Biography Past Supposedly, when the man who became later known as Drago Bludvist was little, his village was attacked by dragons and his family was killed. He managed to escape but not before losing his left arm. From that point onwards, he lived in fear of another dragon assault until he vowed to himself to rise above his fear and conquer the beasts that had hurt him, becoming a power hungry tyrannical warlord. Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge they all faced. Into the mist came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak made of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind fled that he once lived with a fear of dragons as a little boy, and had supposedly lost his home, his family and his left arm to them. Vowing to "rise above his fear" once and for all, Drago grew up learning how to control dragons with brute force and gathered an army of loyal humans under the guise of a "Dragon God", one who had absolute control of dragons. Years before the events of the first movie, Drago visited a then dragon-terrorized Berk in an attempt to sway more people to his cause. He entered the Great Hall where an assembly of chiefs was present, promising them peace and freedom from the threat of dragons, but only if they chose to bow down and follow him. The chiefs took this for a joke and rejected his offer by laughing at him. Enraged by this, Drago left the hall calling back to the chiefs, “Then see how well you'll do without me!” Moments later, two of Drago's armored dragons descended into the hall through the roof and burned it to the ground, killing all the chiefs except for Stoick, who narrowly managed to escape with his life. Stoick then saw Drago with his right-hand, Krogan, before they left the scene. In spite of his failed attempt to recruit Stoick and his fellow chiefs as his followers, however, Drago eventually went to gain the trust of Ragnar the Rock, Griselda the Grievous and Chaghatai Khan, three ruthless warlords from Glacier Island who opted to follow him so they could controll all dragons and conquer the world with them. Eventually, Drago met Eret, and made him one of his dragon trappers. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Drago serves as the ultimate antagonist of Race to the Edge. His minion, Krogan, is one of the antagonists of the show, while Drago appears in flashbacks and is mentioned in the show. He does not appear until the final episode. In the final episode, Krogan fails to bring Drago a Bewilderbeast and Drago has Krogan executed. He then claims that he will find a Bewilderbeast himself. Eventually, Drago found a hatchling Bewilderbeast in one of his earliest conquests. He then tortured it until it became completely subservient to him. It's likely this occurred after he had Krogan executed, as he had claimed he will find a Bewilderbeast himself during the final episode of the show. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Hearing about the "Dragon Master' In the film, Drago appears after Eret captures some dragons and most of the Dragon Riders. during the confrontation, Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang was awake and Drago tells his men who try to hold him to let go and shields himself from Hookfang's flames and yells to control as he heavily places his foot on Hookfang's snout. After hearing about that there are more dragons, Drago chokes Eret as he asks how many are there, while Astrid tells that Berk has a lot of dragon, as she says that he will be tracked down and that there is another person, who is Hiccup, who can control the dragons. As he throws Eret due to leading him to them, he announces that he will take over Berk, as well as ordering Eret to be dead,but is protected by Stormfly, who ends up being shot by a dart. Battle of the Bewilderbeast and Killing Stoik the Vast After hearing about this, Drago immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he dueled with Stoick. Then, Drago meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter imploring Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast (who managed to kill the alpha Bewilderbeast) possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless, something which delights Drago. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, briefly disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Battling Hiccup and Toothless Upon arrival at Berk, Drago announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a "chance" to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and is dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Final Battle and Death Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover, but not before several blasts knock off his prosthetic arm, exposing the stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. It is heavily implied that Drago drowned, as the Bewilderbeast could swim underwater whereas Drago could not, and without his prosthetic arm, he was likely rendered unable to swim, thus seemingly confirming his death. His Bewilderbeast, on the other hand, albeit offscreen, goes to live in peace to the Hidden World, finally free from his control. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' A year after his defeat, Drago's Army ends up being hired by his other followers (after Krogan's execution) the Warlords try to succeed on his plans of world domination, but get constantly foiled by the Dragon Riders, so they hire Grimmel the Grisly, a dragon hunter worse than Drago and the person who hunted almost all Night Furies to extinction. However, Grimmel ends up betraying the trio by taking Toothless and the Light Fury, something Drago would do after his goal succeeded, leaving the dragons they captured to be leaderless. However, Hiccup saves both the dragons and Grimmel falls to his death, leaving Drago's surviving men useless and purposeless once all dragons retreat into the Hidden World. With Grimmel gone for good, dragons are safe until humankind can coexist peacefully with them. Powers and Abilities *'Strength and Fighting Skills': Despite his disadvantage of his missing arm, Drago is a formidable fighter and opponent to both humans and dragons, being able to defeat Valka with relative ease and hold his own very well against Stoick the Vast. However, despite his combat skills, he rarely uses them himself unless necessary, preferring to rely on his dragons and henchmen to do his dirty work. *'Controlling Dragons': Unlike Hiccup, Valka and the rest of the dragon riders, Drago enslaves his dragons with brute force and intimidation, and is able to use his Bewilderbeast to brainwash any who refused to follow him. *'Strategy': Drago is an outstanding strategist and tactician, he is able to conquer enemy positions easily. However Drago prefers brute force, he believes that it’s more effective than strategy, cunning and tactic. *'Leadership': Drago is more than capable in leading his vast and enormous army of Dragon Hunters and of dragons in armor. Quotes }} Trivia *Drago is the only villain in the HTTYD franchise that appears in a film and the TV series. *He appears to have a cape made of dragon hide that can withstand the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. The cape appears to be made of Night Fury skin, meaning he may have been allies once with Grimmel the Grisly, the ultimate antagonist in the franchise and main antagonist in the third film, the latter of which has hunted down the Night Furies to near-extinction. *Drago and Grimmel are the two most foremost antagonists of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, as he was the main person behind Krogan’s part of Dragons: Race to the Edge and his death lead a posthumous effect to the events of the third film. However, Grimmel is proven to be arguably more dangerous and cruel as Drago enslaved dragons to his will due to being driven by revenge while Grimmel hunted them out of pure sadism and delusions. *Drago is considered the polar opposite of Hiccup. **Hiccup uses love and compassion to gain the trust of dragons, while Drago uses fear and intimidation to enslave them to his will. **Hiccup considers dragons "amazing creatures", while Drago sees them as weapons of mass destruction. **Hiccup gently places his hand on a dragon's snout as a sign of trust, while Drago firmly places his foot on it as a sign of dominance. **Hiccup lost his foot as a dragon saved him, while Dragon lost his arm as a dragon tried to kill him. *He has a mechanical/prosthetic left arm. However, because of his narcissistic need to appear invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are portrayed as counterparts to each other: both are obsessed with dragons, know ways to control dragons and both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. However, they are also depicted as opposites: Drago has many followers and backups, while Valka struggles alone; Drago subjugates dragons by force, while Valka wins them over with benevolence. *He shares various facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast: Dreadlocks, wrinkles, broad chin, darker-than-usual skin tones, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it contrasts with Valka's mask. *One of Drago's dragon-capturing machines is called the Scrambler. It makes a screeching noise that paralyzes a dragon into submission, and then Drago can bend the animal to his will. It is possible that Drago may have seen a Screaming Death, and had been unable to capture it. However, he could have figured out that the scream it emits temporarily disorients dragons and possibly based the Scrambler's design on this concept. *His last name is pronounced "Blood-fist" by many fans. *Director Dean DeBois originally stated that Drago would appear in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, saying "You have to wait until the third film to actually see where Drago's character goes. He is a lot more complex than he's presented in this second installment.". Drago was even going to be redeemed by the end of the film. **However, halfway through the production of the film, Drago was scrapped from production as Steven Spielberg warned DeBlois that Drago's redemption story required much more screentime than they could provide, which keeps him as irredeemably evil. *Drago serves as the ultimate antagonist in Dragons: Race to the Edge, with his henchman Krogan serving as one of the two main antagonists (alongside Johann). He was indirectly referred to by Viggo Grimborn, the secondary antagonist. *His character model would later be used as the basis for another DreamWorks sequel villain, Kai in Kung Fu Panda 3. Navigation pl:Drago Krwawdoń Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Monster Master Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Poachers Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Fighters Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Usurper Category:Master of Hero Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Slaver Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Vikings Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Knights Category:Envious Category:Evil from the Past Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Wrestlers Category:Oppressors Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Social Darwinists Category:Totalitarians Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Psychopath Category:Presumed Deceased